A series of porous, high surface area polystyrene-divinylbenzene copolymers are to be examined as adsorbents for stripping and concentrating carcinogens and potential carcinogens in biological and environmental samples. Subsequently, the compounds will be identified and/or determined. Both liquid and gas samples will be studied. Specific type compounds to be looked for will be aromatic hydrocarbons, their chlorinated derivatives, chlorinated phenoxyacetic acids, plasticizers, and compounds that would be present as a result of the presence of tumors. High pressure chromatographic, gas chromatographic, and thin layer chromatographic separation techniques will be identified. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Amberlite XAD Copolymers in Reversed Phase Gravity Flow and High Pressure Liquid Chromatography", Pietrzyk, D. J., and Chu, C. H., To appear Anal. Chem., May 1977, in press. "Separation of Organic Acids on Amberlite XAD Copolymers by Reversed Phase High Pressure Liquid Chromatography," Pietrzyk, D. J., and Chu, C. H., To Appear Anal. Chem. May 1977, in press.